


Futanari of Hogwarts

by Kawasaki636



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawasaki636/pseuds/Kawasaki636
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Futanari of Hogwarts

Opening the door released the humidity from the prefect bathroom as bubbles dominated the room. Harry stepped forward, his feet impacting the tile floor, before a voice startled him.  
“‘Arry,” a melodic voice said. Terrified, Harry stumbled and fell into the pool. The Gryffindor flailed in the deep waters, before a pair of strong arms pulled him up, hugging him close.

“It’s okay, ‘Arry. I’ll carry you to the steps.” Gripping his thighs, Fleur carried him towards the shallow end, his legs wrapping around her. Her hands shifted to his supple butt, eliciting a squeak from him. His smooth skin moved against her soft skin, producing delicious tingles for both.  
“I’m sorry. I nnnever learned how to swim, nor am I tall enough to stand,” Harry stuttered. The latter was quite true, Fleur thought. Generally Fleur towered over Harry which was the case for most witches and wizards. Her 6’4” was even more pronounced over his 4’11” during the Yule ball. Still holding the petite boy, she sat down on the bench, bring their face quite close. Something very large settled into Harry’s crack, startling him. “ What is that!?!” He began to scramble out of her lap, but her hands held him there.

“My cock. It’s ‘ard since you’re a cute boy.” To emphasize her point, she leaned down and planted a kiss on Harry’s voluptuous lips. Dazed by his first kiss, he ignored the new information, opting to smile bashfully at Fleur and lower his eyes nervously as his hard penis pushed into her stomach. His eyes were forced to look into hers as her hand gripped his jaw firmly. As she planted another kiss on his lips, Fleur moved her hand from his ass to his little cock, making Harry moan into her mouth. Stroking him caused Harry to break the kiss and pant into her neck. Using her thumb and index finger, she quickly pushed him towards his orgasm. Suddenly, she stopped making Harry arch his back and push his three-inch dick into her hand. 

“Please, Fffleur. It feels so good,” Harry squirmed, rubbing butt into her cock and grinding his nipples into her breasts. 

Looking down into his eyes, “What are willing to do for it?” Fleur smirked.  
“Anything, Fleur.” Harry tried to grind his cock into her finger, but her hand gripped his waist tightly. 

“Will you swear to come to me whenever I want and follow my commands?”

“Of course.” As Harry agreed, a bright flash illuminated the room, signifying his oath to her.  
Gripping his butt again, Fleur stood up, turned, and sat Harry on the ledge of the pool. Leaning down, the Veela licked his little cock from his balls to the tip, causing Harry to shudder and cum. Fleur sucked around his tip, as he came. As Harry finished spurting, Fleur stood up and pulled him towards her by his hips, almost falling off the ledge. “Fleur, wai-“ Not pausing, Fleur pushed her tongue through his lips, depositing a load of cum. Surprising by her action, Harry instinctively swallowed his own cum, shuddering as the substance slid down his throat.

As they walked towards their clothes, Harry glanced at Fleur, who was staring at his ass. Then he shifted his gaze downward, surprised by her still hard cock. The petite boy couldn’t help but sway his hips to the pleasure of Fleur. He really progressed within a day, Fleur thought. While he hadn’t yet touched her cock nor breasts, he actually eagerly moved towards her as she prepared to deposit his cum in his mouth again. Time to truly make him my slut, Fleur thought.  
“‘Arry, I would like you to begin wearing these everyday.” Holding up several differently-colored thongs, she presented them to him.  
“Bbbut what’s wrong with my current clothes?” Harry stuttered, while gesturing to his clothes.  
“‘Arry, I’m giving you these clothes as a gift. Are you refusing them?” Fleur questioned.  
“I’m sorry Fleur. Thank you,” Harry smiled demurely at Fleur as he accepted the bag, which included several more pairs of clothes. 

Sitting on her couch within the Beauxbatons carriage, Fleur spread her legs, allowing her massive cock to swing free. “Don’t keep me waiting, ‘Arry.” Without hesitating, Harry fell to his knees. Looking up into her darkened blue eyes, he flattened his tongue and licked from her massive balls, up her girthy shaft, to her bulbous head. Swallowing the tip of her dick, the mouth of the small boy was immediately filled with pre-cum. As he swirled his tongue around the backside of her head, he savored the taste of her pre-cum, deciding it to be delicious, before swallowing it down. 

Fleur glanced down at the petite boy, who licked her pale, massive cock, with shrouded eyes. His long black hair pooled onto Fleur’s muscular thighs, as he kneeled before her. “Deepthroat me. Now.” Feeling the oath compel him, Harry tried to force her cock into throat, but it was too large. The girly boy gasped around the cock, as he felt his and her magick punish him for disobeying her. Wanting the oath to stop and to pleasure Fleur, Harry pushed his face towards her abdomen which caused his throat to relent and stretch obscenely to accommodate the massive cock. His pouty lips touched the base of her meat stick as he fondled her balls which were massive. Each ball filled his small hands, as he felt the fullness of them. “Better, slut,” Fleur said as she began pumping his head back and forth with her hands. Rather than indignation, Harry basked in the feeling of submissiveness that overwhelmed him. It was the same feeling he felt as he dressed himself in the gifted clothes. 

A pair of panties became a brassiere the next day which became cute pajama shorts. Then it all snowballed from there. Each day, after their bathroom session where she would jerk him off and make him swallow his own cum, Fleur would order to do something else such as wear a dress, which was what he was wearing now. She also tasked him with makeup. To learn how to use it and wear it on a daily basis. His long hair, which he had been growing out since the summer, paired well with his pouty, red lips and mascara lined eyes. The intense deepthroating produced tears that smeared his mascara, as Fleur stretched his throat. Harry could feel her precum leak directly into his stomach, which reminded of what was to come. His little nipples and cock hardened more as he thought of her cumming down his throat. A small sigh of relief escaped Fleur, as she began to cum. The cum shot directly into his stomach, at first. On her fourth spurt, the French witch removed her cock from his stretched throat, allowing her cum to fill his mouth. 

Immediately, Harry’s mouth was filled with cum, which he swallowed to make room for more. As he swallowed more spurts of semen, Harry found the taste of cum delicious. Previously, he had eaten his own cum for Fleur’s pleasure, but her thick cum tasted heavenly. I want more, Harry thought, as the veela’s orgasm tapered off. Swallowing the last bits of her cum from his mouth, he popped the cock free of his mouth. His half-lidded eyes gazed at the cum-covered cock in front of him, and he couldn’t control himself. Harry began licking the delicious cum off her meat stick, which was still hard. 

Fleur gazed down at the petite boy as he savored her cum. He doesn’t even look like a boy anymore, she thought. “Strip, ‘Arry.” At her command, Harry stopped licking and stood up, allowing his long hair to fall onto his shoulders. As he leaned down to remove his black pumps, Fleur could easily see his hard nipples through the fabric. Harry grabbed his grey t-shirt dress and pulled it over his head, exposing his smooth body. Caused by the constant feeding of her delicious cum, his body had become more feminine. While small, the little A cup breasts were unmistakably there. His stomach became flatter while his hips expanded. Previously his body had started to develop a slight amount of hair, which was counteracted by the French woman’s cum, leaving his body completely smooth. As he bent over to take off his grey thong, Fleur could see the effects on his butt, which had expanded. His butt, while it wasn’t very large in width, was incredibly pert, as the thong seemingly disappeared between his cheeks. Finally, as he stood up, his cock, which was previously three inches, was now around one and a half inches. 

“Come here, ‘Arry. Sit next to me.” The petite boy eased into the seat beside Fleur, as she put her arm around him, pulling him closer to her. Her hand rested on his butt, as she began to finger her sissy. Two fingers dove in and out of Harry’s ass which stretched easily to accommodate the fingers, eliciting little gasps from the boy. The Veela planted a kiss on his lips, as she stood up, her fingers still in her boy. Suddenly, a weight was placed on Harry’s stomach which interrupted his moaning. A small gasp escaped him as he gazed upon the massive cock laying on his stomach. It reached almost to his rib cage, as it drooled precum on his stomach. Understanding her intent, his little cock and nipples hardened as his butt clenched down on her fingers. 

“That is how far I’m going to penetrate you, ‘Arry. There’s a silencing charm on the room, so be as loud as you want.” Fleur smirked down at him, as she lifted his legs, leaving her lubricated cock at his entrance. Spreading his cheeks slightly, she pressed against his little hole, which gave way as she increased the pressure. His small gasp made her hornier as she pressed further into him. Tired of the slow pace, the French witch grabbed the boy’s hips, and shoved her entire cock into him, skewering Harry. The action caused Harry to squeal and unintentionally clench his prostate. Not allowing the slut anytime to adjust, Fleur withdrew her cock, but slammed back into his ass, cooing at the tightness of his little hole. As she set a pace, Harry began to consistently release little squeaks and gasps. His fingers pinched his stiff nipples, as his little cock bobbed, leaking it’s small amount of liquid. 

A large, slender hand moved from his hips to his neck, which was squeezed tightly, causing his eyes to water as he desperately gasped for air. Fleur loosened her grip, merely demonstrating her dominance instead. Harry breathed hard as he almost came. Fleur’s dominant choking and fucking almost pushed him over the edge. He was still close, as her cock practically crushed his prostate. Her hips were almost a blur as Fleur increased her pace even more. Dazed, the petite boy gazed adoringly at the Veela above him, as she owned his body. I’m hers, he thought, as he began to cum. A loud, feminine moan that originated from Harry was interrupted as Fleur popped a thumb into his mouth to suckle on. Ropes of cum shot from his tiny cock onto his stomach. Not pausing from her fucking, Fleur easily scooped the jizz from his distended stomach, and fed him his own cum, which he devoured. 

I can’t wait to bring him home, Fleur thought. Her mother and sister could both pleasure themselves with her toy, especially her sister, who is going through her awakening. The little Veela would have an incredibly high libido, forcing her to ream the boy-who-lived, her hero. Clearing her mind of those thoughts, Fleur reached under the boy and grabbed his ass, and lifted. Feeling Fleur stand up, Harry wrapped his legs around her waist. 

As Fleur slammed into her toy, Harry mewled in pleasure. Standing in the middle of her carriage room, she held the petite boy in her arms, as her cock slammed into his ass, causing a distention in the feminine boy’s stomach. Completely suspended on her cock, Harry moaned into Fleur’s shoulder, as she dominated his body. Using one hand to drip his long hair, Fleur pulled his face towards her own, hawked up spit and phlegm, and let the thick ball fall into Harry’s mouth. She laughed as his tongue went wild, moving the spit through his mouth before swallowing. As she continued to thrust into his tight butt, he leaned in further, hugging her shoulder close to me.

“Please cum in me, Mistress,” Harry said, muffled, in between moans and gasps. Encouraged by his submissiveness, Fleur pounded him even hard, using his little body like a rag doll, as she forced his body onto her long cock. “Please, Mistress. Shoot that load inside of me. Fill me with your babies.” Pushed over the edge, Fleur began to cum, gripping his ass even tighter, as she shot spurts of hot cum inside him. The feeling of her cumming made him orgasm too, like a girl. While his expressive, green eyes rolled back, his smooth legs shook uncontrollably as his small cock dripped a small load of semen. He let out several girl moans and yelps. Unlike his orgasm, hers painted his insides with cum, filling him up which caused his stomach to expand. After a few moments of resting on her shoulder, he felt her move her cock, pushing around the thick seed. Her cock, which had just stretched his butt for the past hour, was hard. Hearing his Mistress chuckle, Harry looked up into her amused eyes, as she said, “Round Two, my little slut.”


End file.
